Taylor Black
by The Gaga Law
Summary: *A story from my old acc. Pale Pixie* Taylor is the daughter of Bella and Jacob. They go to Forks again and who does Taylor see at the high school? Who is her mate? Where am I going with this? Idk, lol. Read please!


I am Bella's and Jacob's daughter. No. Edward never came back like my mom thought he would.

My name is Taylor. Tay for short. That's what mom calls me. Taylor Nessie Black.

I am half human and half werewolf. My fur color is pure white. So you can imagine that I have to bathe a lot.

I really can't decide what to wear today… Maybe some black skinny jeans and a T… Or maybe a T with Capri's…

Okay. I'll wear a White Tee that says 'Lycanthropy' and Dark Blue jean Capri's.

I pulled those on and put on my black and blue skater shoes. (Like skateboard not ice skaters)

Then I put on gold little hoop earrings and I have no need for any blush. I blush too much. I got it from my mom, of course.

My mom also says that mind-reading vampires can't read my mind. I got it from her, too, of course.

I did put on some nude lip gloss to give my lips a little shine. I didn't want to straighten my hair. I had brownish hair that had some black streaks going through it from dad and it was very curly. It went down to the middle of my back.

My eyes were brown, but not like my mom's. I had my dad's brown.

My skin was always tan, thanks to dad being Native American.

I, unfortunately, do not have my own car. I'm supposed to get it TOMORROW! I can't wait!! Tomorrow is my birthday. February 26th is my b-day.

I'm supposed to get a white Volvo. YES!! BIG SCORE!!

I ran out of my room and downstairs. Tripping on the last step. But, two pale hands saved me. Mom.

"Hi, Mom. Did you have to be clumsy? Now I am!" I complained.

"Sorry, honey. Since it is your first day at this school, your dad is going to get you early today."

"Awww, Mom! People are gonna make fun of me!" I groaned, closing my eyes.

"Don't worry, The lady will just send a note to your class to get you for dismissal. No one will be in the hallway!" She reassured me.

"Fine…" I said, opening my eyes again.

"Now, let's go. We are gonna be late!" She said.

"Bye dad!" I yelled, stalking out the front door.

"Bye Taylor!" He yelled back from the living room.

"Love ya, Jake! Goodbye!" Shouted mom.

"Bye, Bells. Love you, too!"

And, I forgot to mention… ha-ha…. Mom's a shape-shifter.

Yeah, I know. Weird, right? But she doesn't go into wolf form too much. But she does sometimes so she doesn't age. So she can stay with dad and I.

Her color is muddy brown.

She sometimes changes because she wants to.

It all started when she had a nightmare. She was sleeping next to Dad, but was tossing and turning. Dad was awake because of her nightmare. She suddenly exploded and scarred dad for life. His arm has a white scar going from his shoulder, then it twisted around until it reached the middle of his palm.

And, in wolf form, the fur where the scar was, was white.

I got into the passenger seat and mom got in the driver's seat. I tossed my backpack over my seat.

Yay… high school… yet _again_.

Forks High School, too. My mom's death place.

And, then mom backed out of the driveway and we drove past our beautiful three-story house. It was painted pure white and we all had the same type of windows.

Except I had no window. Just black beads hanging from the tip of where the window was supposed to be.

Finally, we got to school.

"Mom. Stop right here. I don't want anyone to tease me already." I said as I undid my seatbelt and reached back for my backpack.

"Fine. The school hasn't changed, but I see they repaired the roofs and windows and painted the inside of the school red and white." She said, peering out the window.

"Oh! Lunch money! Oh… wait I got it." I said, as I reached into my pocket.

"Did you forget your books?" Mom asked.

"No. Vampire Diaries are in my book bag." I sighed. Then, I slowly got out of the car and shut the door.

I walked up to the building that was supposed to be the office…

* * *

**Omfgomfgomfgomfg!!! I found this chapter in my computer's documents, it was a story that I had written on another account a long time ago. And I guess I'll have to make the next chapters up then... *sigh* I hope some of you might remember this story! Please review! Flames welcome (To tell me what I did wrong!)**


End file.
